Assassin's
by kataangersunite14
Summary: Aang and Katara are normal assassins who have never failed a mission in their lifes.What happens when they are assigned to be assassinated by eachother?Will they get along or will they kill eachother?Find out in a new adventure!KATAANG!some Sukka and maybe some other ships!


**AN: I wrote this well started this at school and finished it at home so i hope you like it coz i think i do!**

**Katara: Hell yeah**

**Me: Hey do the disclamier! NOW BEFORE I FLIPPING SHOOT YOU!**

**Katara:Okay Louise does not own Avatar or any guns or clothes or music or bands or grr she don't own nothing except the idea got it!Can i go now? **

**Me: Sure enjoy!**

* * *

Assassins

She was running, running with all of her left over strength. She had no clue of where she was going she just needed to get away, away from all the danger had gotten herself into. She knew he was gaining on her, his heavy footsteps echoing through the halls of the school she was locked in. The tanned girl suddenly heard an explosion down the hall she was approaching. Her blue eyes scanned her surrounding looking for any sign of the man that was on a mission to kill…To kill her. She felt her back come in contact to the wall not knowing how she ended up in the situation.

"Why are you running just because my client didn't have the guts to end your miserable life. Doesn't mean I won't hesitate to end you." He snarled in her ear passing a shiver down her spin. "prepare for your doom!" He brought the knife up and was about to strike. She wondered how she got in this situation. It all started around 6 months ago.

6 months ago..

Katara groaned as the sunlight streamed through her shutters and onto her face."Katara waters to the main office for your next mission please" Called a too cheery voice through the speaker. "Coming" she replied. She tossed off the bed clothes and jumped out of the bed stumbling over to her closet where her uniform was located. She pulled out a black tank top with a black leather jacket. Then continued to pull out her black skinny jeans along with black combat boots. She then proceeded to put on her uniform and tie her hair back in a long braid.

The young girl walked out of the bedroom into an empty hall leading to the main office. She glided through different halls and doors until she finally reached her destination. As she was about to knock the door swung open revealing a man looking very similar to Katara. "Hi dad I hear I've got a new mission!" she said smugly. "Yes you do now come in to find out what it is" she nodded and went through the doorway into a fairly dark room with a large round table with three people gathered around it. She herself sat down in a leather chair leaning her elbows on the table still tired from the lack of sleep she had gotten the night before. "Morning guys" She said tiredly. "Morning" they all cheered in response. "Ok sis your new mission is to assassinate a guy from our enemy company. Aang Harrison" Her brother informed Sokka her whilst passing a booklet with his information and a photo of her victim. He was pale but no too pale he also had shaggy brown hair and stormy grey eyes, he was quite good-looking she mused to herself. "Ok so why do i have to get rid of him?" she asked. "Read the file" Suki, Sokka's girlfriend said simply. She read through the file gathering the information. He was a 3rd degree black belt was an orphan and was the most highest ranked employe besides his boss Ozai. He was to be killed because he is the enemey we can't ave him trying to kill one of us vane we?"

* * *

"AANG GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THAT PIT BEFORE I RIP YOUR FLIPPING HEART OUT!" Screamed a voice in his ear. He was 'plesently' woken up to find his step-sister Azula looking down at him. "What?" he asked groggily "Dad's got a new mision for you." " can you get out so i canget dressed?" She just rolled her amber eyes and gracefully slided out of the room. Aang got out from the warmth of his 'pit' so Azula called it and put on his uniform. A black t-shirt and jacket also pulling on black trousers and combat boots. He looked at his reflection and sighed his eyes were bloodshot and there were bags under his eyes. Last night he had been assingned to kill Jet it was pretty gory and long the guy wouldn't give up. He shook his head if he hadn't succeded he would be in hospital now not only from Jet but from his boss. Now Ozai was a brutal man he had taken Aang in when his family was killed but he doesn't know who but he wants to find out. He was brought out of his thoughts when his step-brother Zuko yelling at him to hurry up. He opened his metal door and walked casulay down the hall until he came to a door that said 'meeting room' ingraved within the surface of the door. The door automatically slid open to reveal a large room with a big recatngluar table in the middle. As he suspected his step-brother, step-sister and step-father were sitting waiting for him. "Good morning Aang" The eldest man said "Good what's my mission?" The man did not answer but instead slid across the table a packet. "Her names Katara Waters. She is in our enemey company which means we need to get rid of competition got it." He nodded and looked at the picture, she had tanned skin along dark chocolate brown hair but what really stood out were her eyes they were blue like the ocean, they were stunning. "Ok got it when do i ship out?" Aand asked. "Tomorrow at daybreak you will journey to Dublin" Aang saluted and went back to his room to read the pack "Wow 2nd degree black belt impressive..." he whispered to himself whilst wandering down the corridor.

* * *

"When do i ship out to Dublin?" "Tomorrow daybreak" She nodded and left the room. "This is going to be interesing...OMG he likes Paramore ooh and Linkin park *gasp* not to mention Evanesence!" she practically screeched as she galloped back to her room.


End file.
